


taste like heaven

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Cheating, Love Triangles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kai's in love with yeonjun and they've been going out for five years. kai loves soobin and they've been seeing each other for the past couple weeks. what's a boy to do?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	taste like heaven

"Ah!" Kai gasped out as he was slammed up against the wall. But he didn't have any time to complain as his mouth was captured roughly by Soobin's.

His moans were swallowed as their mouths hungrily attacked each other. Soobin's hands roamed all over his body in a heated passion, soon they reached Kai's pants and yanked them off. Soobin's strong arms cupped Kai's soft thighs and lifted them to his waist pressing him hard against the wall so he wouldn't fall.

Instinctively, Kai wrapped his legs around Soobin's slim waist tightly as too keep his position and free Soobin's hands to slip his own pants off. Kai could feel Soobin's hardened cock pressing against the soft cheeks of his butt and breathily said, "Put it in, oh gods Soobin, put it in."

Soobin stuck his fingers into his mouth and salivated on them before sliding them into Kai's passage. Kai gasped as the digits probed and stretched him, but still he begged, "I need you Soobin, now. Be inside me!"

Soobin pressed his mouth to Kai's in a deep kiss and thrust deep into Kai's passage, his lover's screams muffled in the kiss. Kai's arms threw themselves against the wall, his fingers scraping and clawing for a hold as Soobin pounded into him over and over again.

His face was covered in ultimate bliss which made Soobin want him even more, to make him pant faster, to make him moan louder, to make him come screaming his name so loud that it would ring in his ears hours later. Dripping in sweat, the two exchanged another steaming kiss as they both felt the end coming near.

Soobin's eyes flashed down at Kai's throbbing erection and saw a glimmer of precum at the tip, he took hold of it and pressed a finger to the hole. "I want to come together." He growled.

Kai felt hot tears start to run down his cheeks, he wanted to come so badly. But, the more Soobin pounded into him, the greater the pleasure grew. Soon, the contracting of Kai's passage around Soobin's member grew so strong that he growled, "I'm gonna come Kai."

With that, Soobin let go of Kai's cock and they both had their release together in one massive wave of pleasure. Kai couldn't stop screaming, the pleasure was so intense; and Soobin began to shake uncontrollably.

Soobin's shaking was so great, that he had to withdraw from Kai and slowly slide the both of them down to the checkered tile floor of the kitchen. In a faltering voice, Soobin said, "I-…I love you Kai…."

Soobin was curled over Kai's body in a protective manner, and he could see the passionate glint in Kai's emerald eyes. "I love you too Soobin." He said. They stayed like this for several minutes and then Soobin got some paper towels and cleaned up their mess.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front door being unlocked, and both Soobin and Kai froze in panic. There was a creak as the door opened and a cheerful voice called out, "Kai! I'm home!"

Kai grabbed Soobin's wrist and all the clothes that had been discarded and rushed him into the guest room. "Stay here!" He said urgently, "I'll come back to say goodbye, I promise!"

Soobin kissed his cheek and Kai dashed out clumsily putting his clothes on as he ran. He saw Yeonjun walking into the living room and before he could sit down, Kai tackled him.

"Hey Yeonjun!" He said breathlessly clinging to his boyfriend of five years.

"Where were you babe?" Yeonjun said grinning.

"Just cleaning myself up." Kai said kissing Yeonjun on the cheek.

"Mmm…well, good for you. I'm going to go take a nap and then how about you clean up a little more andwe go out to dinner 'kay?" Yeonjun said kissing Kai back then setting him down before plopping down on the sofa.

Kai hurried back to the guest room and Soobin was waiting there for him. "Sorry about that…" Kai said smiling at Soobin.

"It's okay, but I better go since he's home." Soobin said and kissed Kai passionately.

Once they broke the kiss, Kai said his goodbyes and Soobin left through the window. Kai's eyes never left Soobin's retreating figure until it was no bigger than a pinprick.

Then he collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, it was exhausting to share his heart. He didn't think he could take it anymore…he loved them both so much that it hurt. It hurt to lie to Yeonjun who's been with him for so long, who's shared so much with him. But it also hurt to only give half of himself to Soobin who was passionate, devoted and completely head-over heels in love with him.

Bitter tears welled up and began to run down his face and onto his cheeks, love sucks.


End file.
